Quand Rusard rôde dans les couloirs
by RevilEyes
Summary: Argus Rusard, ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a vu, ce qu'il a su, ce qu'il voie et ce qu'il sait encore. Un concierge sait tout, entend tout et voie tout.


Bonjour, voici la fic que j'avais promise, voilà que commence le début d'une longue et triste histoire, celle de la vie d'Argus Rusard…

Merci à vous,

Votre dévouée fic's writers,

RevilEyes

Morale de début : notre vie dépend de notre volonté, notre rage d'y arriver, mais des fois, cela ne suffit pas…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argus jouait dans sa chambre quand il entendit un tapotement au carreau de sa fenêtre. Levant la tête, il distingua une élégante chouette moyen duc qui semblait frigorifiée. Bien que en plein mois de juillet, la pluie qui s'abattait sur Oxford était glacée. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre à l'animal qui rentra et s'ébouriffa les plumes tandis qu'il refermait la vitre derrière elle. Elle tenait roulé autour de sa patte un rouleau de parchemin et un nom était écrit à l'encre verte : le sien. Il le déroula et lut :

"Cher Mr Rusard,

Je vous prie de bien vouloir demander à vos tuteurs légaux de m'accorder un rendez-vous dans votre salon, pour parler de votre orientation scolaire. Veuillez le faire expressément, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une affirmation, auquel cas il vous serait très obligeant de dégager le passage de la cheminée, actuellement encombrée par quelques-uns de vos jouets.

PS : j'aime beaucoup votre train électrique.

Bien à vous,

Professeur Dippet."

Il froissa le parchemin dans sa poche et dévala en trombe l'escalier grinçant. Après avoir prévenu ses parents, il dégagea l'entrée de la cheminée et s'assit à côté d'eux.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car quelques instants plus tard, c'est dans des tourbillons de fumée verte que l'actuel directeur de Poudlard surgit de l'âtre.

- M., Mme, jeune homme, bonjour. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, John.

- Bonjour, professeur Dippet, accueilli le père d'Argus. Je vous en prie, prenez donc un siège. Vous voulez un café ?

- Volontiers, merci. Je suis, comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, et il fit un clin d'œil à Argus qui le regardait, ébahi, ici pour parler d'Argus…

- Oui, nous savons que son cas est… particulier, dit tristement Amélia, la mère du jeune garçon, qui avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons.

- En effet. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'Argus devrait commencer sa première année en prenant, en dehors des heures de cours normales, des leçons particulières…

- Ce serait bien, affirma John qui arriva avec un plateau dans les mains contenant trois tasses, une cafetière, un pot de lait et un sucrier, ainsi que trois cuillères.

- Je pense qu'ainsi Argus réussira à faire jaillir la magie que vous lui avez transmise, et qui reste cachée au fond de son cœur. Dis-moi, demanda-t-il en s'adressant au garçon, crois-tu en la magie ?

- Eh bien, répondit-il timidement, je la vois quand maman fais la cuisine, ou quand papa répare la voiture…

- Oui, tu la vois, mais y crois-tu ? Te dis-tu que tu peux faire la même chose ?

- Et bien… J'aimerai pouvoir…

- Tu t'en penses donc incapable ?

- J'ai essayé ! De toute mes forces ! Mais jamais je n'ai réussi… Je n'ai pas grand espoir…

- Allons, allons, ne nous laissons pas abattre ! J'ai confiance en toi, Argus… Tu vas y arriver !

- Nous sommes avec toi, mon chéri, assura Amélia.

- Bien, je vais m'en aller… Au revoir, mon garçon. Nous nous reverrons au banquet de bienvenue, lui dit avec un clin d'œil le professeur Dippet en lui glissant une enveloppe dans la main. Ceci est ta liste de fourniture, ne la perds pas ! John, madame, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir !

- Pour nous aussi. Merlin soit avec vous !, lui dit John en lui serrant la main.

- Merci bien mais j'espère qu'il sera avec vous aussi, leur sourit-il.

Et sur ce, il repartit par où il était arrivé. Durant la semaine qui suivit, John et Amélia eurent du mal à contenir la joie de leur fils qui ne parlait plus que de Poudlard, et ne vivait plus que pour la rentrée.

Deux mois plus tard, John et Amélia se rendirent avec Argus, excité comme une puce, à la gare de King's Cross. Amélia était émerveillé par la gare qu'elle voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. En effet, elle ne s'était rendue à Poudlard que par un grand carrosse bleu tiré par une douzaine d'immenses chevaux ailés qui ne buvaient que du Whisky Pur Feu… C'est donc John qui mena sa famille à la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, et qui permettait l'accès à la voie 9 ¾ . Aussitôt une foule compacte amassée au bord d'un quai où un grand train rouge patientait apparut sous leurs yeux. Des élèves montaient dans le train, d'autres parlaient à leurs parents des fenêtres des compartiments, d'autres encore étaient (étouffés) étreints dans les bras de leurs familles qui pleuraient plus que les gamins. Argus, les yeux brillant d'émotion, tirant son énorme valise et tenant la cage de sa chouette hulotte de sa main libre, tourna son regard vers ses parents, attendant de leur part quelque indication sur ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Sa mère l'étreignit à lui couper le souffle, tandis que son père passa une grosse main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant de façon bourrue.

- A bientôt, fiston ! Pas trop de bêtises avec les filles ! De toute façon, l'escalier de leur dortoir est enchanté ! Avant de pouvoir le franchir, tu vas en faire, des glissades !

- Quoi ?! Comment sais-tu ça, John Rusard ?? On en reparlera ! Au revoir mon chéri ! Fais bien attention à toi !

- Maman ! C'est bon ! Il va rien m'arriver de grave ! Je suis en roc !

La mère d'Argus lui lança une œillade sceptique et effrayée et lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

- Voyons, Amélia, laisses-le respirer ! C'est un Rusard ! Il va rester un bon bout de temps dans cette école avant qu'il lui arrive rien de grave !

Ne sachant pas à quel point il avait raison, John prit sa femme par la taille et regarda son fils hisser péniblement ses bagages à bord du train. Dans un sifflement aigu et un tintement bruyant, le train commença sa lente avancée. Argus regarda par la fenêtre la silhouette de ses parents disparaître tandis que le train prenait un virage. Puis il entama la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Il regarda par la fenêtre du premier venu, puis, forcé de constater qu'il était plein, poursuivit son chemin. Arrivé au 7°, il vit que quatre places étaient vides, alors il en ouvrit la porte coulissante et fut interpellé par une jeune fille d'un âge bien plus avancé au sien, constata-t-il, et qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Oh, je suis navrée mais je garde ces places pour mes amis. Ils sont préfets, comprends-tu ?

- Préfets ?

- Oui, ce sont des élèves chargés de surveiller les autres. Ils sont reconnaissables à leur insigne marqué d'un « P ».

- Et tes amis surveillent le train, en ce moment ?

- Je pense qu'ils doivent être à la réunion avec les préfets-en-chef.

- Ah. D'accord. Et bien, merci quand même !

- Au revoir !

Il continua sa route et ouvrit un compartiment où se trouvait une autre jeune fille, de son âge, cette fois-ci. Il ouvrit et lui demanda :

- Ces places sont libres ou tes amis préfets doivent te rejoindre ?

- Quelle idée ! Non, bien sûr ! Je t'en prie, installes-toi ! Je m'appelle Alma Pince.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Argus Rusard. J'entre en 1° année, et toi ?

- Moi aussi ! Si tu savais comme je suis excitée ! Je n'en dors plus ! Il paraît que le plafond de la Grande Salle est enchanté ! J'ai lu ça dans un livre. Il paraît aussi que la bibliothèque est immense ! J'adore les bibliothèques ! Pas toi ?

- Euh… Ouais, ça va.

- J'ai hâte d'apprendre plein de sorts ! Je suis de famille moldue, tu comprends ? Alors je n'ai vu de magie que quand j'ai cassé la radio de mes parents. Elle me déconcentrait quand je faisait mes devoirs, alors j'ai senti en moi quelque chose d'étrange, un mélange de colère et de puissance, tu vois. Et la radio a explosé.

- Eu… Je veux pas paraître vexant, mais qu'est-ce qu'une « radio » ?

- Une radio ! C'est un objet moldu qui permet d'écouter de la musique.

Et avant qu'Argus ait eu le temps de demander d'avantage d'explications, très curieux, il fut interrompu par une voix traînante.

- Pitoyable. Ca te fait rien de traîner avec cette racaille ?, demanda un garçon aux cheveux longs et blond platine, flanqué d'un groupe d'admirateurs gloussant à la moindre de ses paroles.

- De qui parles-tu ?, demanda Argus, sur la défensive.

- De la Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Elle est très gentille et je te prie de ne pas parler d'elle comme ça !

- Sois pas si susceptible, dit d'un air narquois le blond.

- Et de qui reçois-je ce conseil de mauvais goût ?, demanda Argus.

- Oh, pardon ! J'avais oublié ! Malefoy. Abraxas Malefoy, se présenta le garçon en tendant sa main dans l'intention de serrer celle d'Argus.

- Moi c'est Argus Rusard et tu peux toujours rester la main tendue, car je ne te la serrerait jamais.

Avec un regard noir, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna tout en s'adressant à sa meute :

- On y va. Venez, vous tous. Laissons ce traître à son sang fricoter avec son amie Sang-de-Bourbe !

Argus, tremblant légèrement de colère, se rassit.

- Merci, Argus. Il paraît que certains sorciers ont peur des moldus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

- Une terrible insulte envers les enfants de moldus. Et ce Malefoy ne me dis rien de bon… Frimeur !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une fois de plus sur un groupe de jeunes gens.

- Salut ! Vous entrez en 1° année, vous aussi ?

- Oui ! Salut, moi c'est Alma Pince.

- Tiens, c'est drôle ! Mon nom à moi, c'est Prince ! Eileen Prince !

Le reste du voyage se passa ainsi, chacun expliquant son hypothèse sur la façon dont ils allaient être répartis dans les maisons.

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, un petit homme chauve appela les 1° années et les convia à le suivre. Peu rassurés, les élèves suivirent docilement l'homme qui les mena au bord d'un lac où ils distinguèrent un petit quai et un escalier. Débarqués, ils le montèrent pour arriver dans ce qui semblait être les cachots. Montant un second escalier, ils apparurent dans le Grand Hall avant d'être conduit dans une petite pièce.

- Et la Grande Salle ? Et le plafond magique ?, s'étonna Alma.

- Patience, mademoiselle, lui imposa le petit homme chauve, avant de s'éclipser.

Puis une femme replète apparut avec un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

- Par ici, jeunes gens... Je suis contennnnte de vous voir!!! J'attends ce moment depuis la rentrée dernière! Mettez vous en rang devant vos camarades, devant la table des professeurs où est installé le professeur Flitwick sénior. Vous attendrez mon signal avant de vous installer sur ce tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête! Commençons...

Le répartition s'étant déroulée correctement - mis à part peut-être lorsque Henry Londubat a trébuché et est partie s'exploser le nez contre la table des gryffondors, celle où il était affecté -, le dîner commença dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les tintements de couverts. Argus, avec Alma et Eileen avaient été envoyés chez Serdaigle. La discussion battait son plein, lorsqu'elle bifurqua sur une voie qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Argus : pourquoi avaient-ils été envoyés à Poudlard…

- Moi j'ai cassé la radio de mes parents, ré expliqua Alma.

- Moi, j'étais en maternelle et on peignait, quand mon dessein s'est teinté en vert !

- Et toi, Argus ?

- Moi ? Euh… Je suis là parce que mes parents sont de sang-pur…

- Oui, et alors ? Les miens aussi ! répliqua Eileen.

- Eh bien, euh… Je ne vais pas vous mentir… Je n'ai…

Il se demanda s'il devait ou pas inventer une histoire. S'il leur disait la vérité, se moqueraient-elle de lui ? Il inspira profondément.

- Je n'ai encore manifesté de signe magique.

- Oh ! Ca va arriver ! J'ai un oncle qui s'est manifesté à l'âge de 42 ans ! C'est parce qu'il avait fait un blocage psychologique, à cause de sa mère qui l'avait battu quand il était jeune. Elle est morte et depuis la magie avait refait surface ! expliqua Eileen, qui prit soudain un air inquiet. Dis-moi, ta mère ne te bat pas, au moins ?

L'année se déroula très vite, enfin, pas si vite pour Argus, qui ne réussit pas à faire la moindre étincelle avec sa baguette, à son grand damn et à la joie sadique de Malefoy. L'heure était venue pour le directeur de prendre une solution, car un Cracmol dans une classe baissait l'aura magique des autres élèves. Argus avait beau savoir sur le bout des doigts toute la théorie (après tout, il n'était pas chez Serdaigle pour rien !), il n'obtenait aucun résultat en pratique. Il fut donc convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, lors même des examens de fin d'année.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà comment s'achève une vie qui aurait pu être si belle… mais elle n'est pas finie. Et les beautés de la vie sont innombrables… à suivre…


End file.
